Ultimate Alliance
Plot the story starts off at Vilgax's ship,Vilgax is seen opening the portal of the Nullvoid,Aggregor comes out of the portal saying oh finally I thought that I will spend all my life in there,then he looks to Vilgax saying who are you,vilgax replies let's say that our benefits are the same,my name is Vilgax,so you are the famous vilgax the conquer of the ten worlds Aggregor says,indeed viglax says then he smiles (Evil one),(theme song starts)in ben's room,ben is seen sitting on his desk looking through the window in sadness,the door is knocked "may I come in ben it's me Eunice"Eunice says,ben doesn't answer,Eunice opens the door and she walks in sayig hey ben....I wanna just tell you that.....am....I am sorry for what happened to Julie Eunice says,thank you for your kind Eunice Ben says,me gwen and kevin are going to the Cinema for watching the new summo slammer movie and we thought....I thought that you can come with us Eunice says,sorry Eunice I wanna be alone Ben says,Gwen and Kevin walk in the room,hey ben Gwen says,hey tennyson we are going to the cinema flirting girls kevin says and laughs,gwen slaps him saying Kevin.....Ben we are going to the cinema please come with us Gwen says,I just told him to come but he said no Eunice says,thanks guys but I wanna be alone Ben says,oh com'on it's not big deal tennyson girls are everywhere Kevin says,Gwen holds kevin's arm then she turns him over with karate move,Kevin falls on his head saying "ouch...that was harsh gwen",that is what you deserve idiot Gwen says,okay ben we will go take care of yourself Eunice says then she gives ben a kiss on the cheek saying bye bye baby,Eunice Kevin and Gwen walks out but kevin walks in again saying he tennyson I got a new girl's number for you her name is Cynthia and.....Gwen walks in and she pulls kevin from his ear saying leave him alone idiot and she takes Kevin out,Kevin shouts I will call you later Ben.........in the evening Ben is seen sleeping on the bed and he is dreaming (a bad dream about julie)"Ben is tied by a rope shouting Julie,Albedo is pushing her in the DNA volcano in primus Ben wakes up suddenly shouting Julie,a bad dream my boy Aggrregor is seen sitting on chair in ben's room saying that,Aggregor ?? what are you doing here ??? ben says,He is doing what I am doing too destroying ben tennyson's legend Vilgax is seen leaning on the wall saying that,Vilgax too that's not your time guys Ben says,no it is Vilgax says,Viglax holds Ben's hand and he throws him out of the window through the glass,Ben falls on his car then he gets down saying oh seriously first julie now my car,then he turns to Rath ,Vilgax and Aggregor walk out of the house,let me tell you something fools it's not the right time to play with the angry tiger Rath says,Rath runs to Vilgax and he drags his tentacles saying I will cut it off,Vilgax screams leave them leave them,Aggregor shocks ben with the spear,Rath falls off shouting you are missing with Rath too much and that is wrong then he clings to Aggregor's back and he pulls his hair,Aggregor shouts leave my hair idiot,Vilgax punches Rath,Rath falls on the ground fainted,after that ben wakes up and he finds Elena sitting beside him on thebed,Ben are you okay Elena says,Elena ??? when did you get out of the hospital ??? Ben says,Just Yesterday....what happened to you I found you fainted out there Elena says,oh it's a long story but thanks for helping me Ben says,Suddenly Gwen,Kevin and Eunice walk in the room,Gwen runs to ben saying ben are you okay ???,Kevin and Eunice look to Elena,Kevin says oh dude that was too fast you made a relationship that fast,Eunice looks to Elena in jealous saying who is this Kev,oh this girl loves ben and I think he does now too Kevin says,love him Eunice says,Gwen says what happened ben,Aggregor and Vilgax happened,what vilgax and Aggregor together that's weird Gwen says,how did Aggregor get out of the Nullvoid Kevin says,dunno but I know that they wanna end my life Ben says,don't worry ben no one can touch you when I am here Eunice says,thanks Eunice ben says,Elena looks to Eunice in jealous too,don't worry tennyson I will track them kevin says,suddenly on the tv "there are two guys are destroying the city,the question is where is ben tennyson",I think that I don't have to track them now Kevin says,Ben slams the Ultimatrix saying they are doomed,Ben turns to Ghost freak ,then he goes through the walls,Ghost freak reaches Aggregor and Vilgax,Ghost freak turns to Water Hazard ,then he shoots Vilgax and Aggregor with water,Vilgax and Aggregor fall off,we knew that you will appear sooner or later tennyson Aggregor says,Vilgax shoots ben with his laser gun,Water Hazard falls off,Aggregor runs to him and punches him,Waterhazard turns to ben again,Aggregor walks to him and he was about to brim Ben with the spear,Kevin holds the spear absorbing it saying you missed me then he punches Aggregor away,Gwen Eunice and Elena arrive too,Gwen starts to shoot Vilgax with mana,Eunice rushes to him punching him,Elena walks to ben saying ben are you okay,I am okay Elena just take a cover Ben says,ben turns to Cannonbolt then Ult.cannonbolt ,I think it's hero time Ult.Cannonbolt says,He turns to sphere and rushes hitting Aggregor then from aggregor to Vilgax hitting him too,Vilgax and Aggregor fall off ,that's it I will Aggregor says Vilgax interrupts him saying we will withdraw,what ?? Aggregor says,Vilgax looks to Ult.Cannonbolt Kevin Gwen Eunice and Elena saying Withdraw Aggregor,it's your lucky day kid Aggregor says,I will back Tennyson it's not the end vilgax says,,Aggregor and Vilgax fly away,Ult.Cannonbolt turns back to cannonbolt then Ben,when you do I will be here for you Ben says,we all will be here Ben Gwen says,thanks guys for supporting me but it's my problem ben says............................ TO BE CONTINUED. Major events *Vilgax and Aggregor make an alliance. Aliens used *Rath *Ghost freak *Water Hazard *Cannonbolt *Ult.cannonbolt Characters *Ben *Gwen *Eunice *Elena *Kevin *Julie (in ben's dream) Villains: *Vilgax *Aggregor Trivia *Ben's car gets destroyed. Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe